(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an action reciprocating structure of a toy gun, and more particularly to an action reciprocating structure of a toy gun, which is provided with a reciprocating mechanism including a pump mechanism, and a reciprocator connected to the pump mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, it shows an action A1 of a conventional toy gun A, wherein a resetting pump B is located between an upper barrel A2 and a gear box A3 of the toy gun A, and an interior of the resetting pump B is provided with an elastic member B1. When the action A1 of toy gun A is pushed back to be fixed, the resetting pump B will be filled with gas to push a bullet which is loaded at a front of the resetting pump B, thereby accomplishing one shooting operation. However, as the resetting pump B between the upper barrel A2 and gear box A3 of the ordinary toy gun A should push back the action A1 of toy gun A to be fixed one more time in shooting; therefore, a shooting effect which is similar to a real gun will not be achieved by the action A1 of toy gun A.
Accordingly, how to eliminate the aforementioned drawback is a technical issue to be resolved by the inventor of present invention.